Strange Days at Blake Holsey High
Strange Days at Blake Holsey High (also known as Black Hole High) is a Canadian science fiction television program created by Jim Rapses. Premise The show revolves around a group of five friends and their favorite teacher. Together they join the Science Club at Blake Holsey High, a boarding school located in southern Ontario. The name "Blake Holsey" is a pun on the concept of a black hole in that prenatural events constantly happen at the school and affect the students, sometimes as an unexpectedly drastic consequence of their own minor misbehavior. The school's science club considers what a wormhole, a floating Qigong ball, and Pearadyne Industries, a lab that was destroyed years ago right next to the school, all have to do with the mystery. Main cast and characters * Josie Trent (Emma Taylor-Isherwood) - Josie is the show's main protagonist. She transfers to Blake Holsey High at the beginning of the series, and is the one who discovered the wormhole first. She is intelligent, curious, and headstrong, and is the one who most wants to know what is going on. In Corrine's words, she has "the thoughts of Vaughn", but the relationship is a rocky one due to trust issues. * Corrine Baxter (Shadia Simmons) - Josie's best friend and roommate, Corrine is the so-called "brains" (with a self-claimed IQ of 172) in the Science Club. In contrast to Josie's messiness and rebellious attitude, Corrine is compulsively neat and well-behaved. Her intelligence tends to be academically inclined, so she often lacks "street-smarts" and demonstrated a rigid attitude towards the more social aspects of her life, which extends to her reciprocated crush on Marshall. * Lucas Randall (Michael Seater) - Lucas is a conspiracy theorist, convinced that aliens exist, and coming up with unorthodox theories that often save the day. He is the most driven member of the Science Club to learn the secrets of the school and true intentions of Victor Pearson and Pearadyne Labs, largely due to the fact that he develops a romantic interest in Josie that is largely unrequited as he views Vaughn as a threat. Eventually, he becomes friends with Vaughn and sets his sights on the Josie clone. * Marshall Wheeler (Noah Reid) - Lucas' best friend and roommate, Marshall is more social and fun loving than Lucas, and helps to keep him down to earth in this way. While he is a notably intelligent and dedicated member of the Science Club, his interests will often drift towards entrepreneurial tendencies and her performs in a band (Magnet 360) with other Blake Holsey High students. However, he has trouble expressing his feelings, including his crush on Corrine. * Vaughn Pearson (Robert Clark) - Vaughn is the fifth student in the Science Club. Vaughn is intelligent but sometimes struggles in school as a result of dyslexia. His father is Victor Pearson, the owner and founder of Pearadyne Industries. Vaughn lives at home with his father for a time, as their house is practically next door to the school, but eventually lives alone at Blake Holsey High. He and Josie develop a mutual attraction to one another, though it is strained by a lack of trust in their relationship. Vaughn at first appears to be a mindless bully, who torments the science club but soon grows to accept them as his friends. * Professor Noel Zachary (Jeff Douglas) - Professor Zachary, or "Z", is the presiding teacher of the Science Club. Like Josie, he is very curious to find out what is going on at Blake Holsey High. He was able to go to school to become a teacher thanks to a scholarship from Pearadyne Industries, and is the only adult that the Science Club fully trusts. As the Science Club's mentor, he is able to provide background and support for the students. * Principal Amanda Durst (Valerie Boyle) - The disagreeable Principal Durst is a looming presence over the Science Club, and differs with Professor Zachary's easygoing ways. A former science teacher, she is a reluctant conspirator in Victor Pearson's plans. * Victor Pearson (Lawrence Bayne) - Victor Pearson is a benefactor of the school and a constant antagonist to the Science Club's investigations. Secretive and somewhat ruthless, Victor is deeply distrusted by Josei and Lucas, which puts Victor's son Vaughn in a perpetually awkward position. Although Victor Pearson frequently serves as the villain of the show, he is eventually revealed to be "the good guy" in his long struggle to restore Pearadyne and rescue his time-lost wife. * The Janitor (Tony Munch) - The Janitor is an enigmatic character who seems to understand the mysteries of Blake Holsey High, but reveals little. In the last episode, Josie's clone tells Josie that the Janitor is an Observer's observer, sent from the far future to the past to make sure that the past occurs the way it should. Episodes Main article: List of Strange Days at Blake Holsey High episodes Category:List of programs broadcast by Discovery Kids Category:Time travel